


Twelve Days of Ficmas

by GreenGirlintheTARDIS



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGirlintheTARDIS/pseuds/GreenGirlintheTARDIS
Summary: A collection of 12 Moicy oneshots. Each chapter is inspired by Christmas word prompts.Chapter 7 is M rated.





	1. Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenitysolstice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysolstice/gifts).



> I decided to start this writing challenge to practice my writing, as well as wanting to write some adorable Moicy moments.  
> This is a partner fic to serenitysolstice's fic by the same name, for the Doctor who fandom.

Angela scanned her key card and the doors to the lab opened with a hiss. She was surprised to find the room still in darkness, without her fellow colleague waiting for her inside. She had been working alongside Dr O’Deorain for almost a year now. Not once had the doctor been late to the lab, or taken a day off and she was always hard at work by the time Angela arrived each morning.

“How strange” Angela muttered as she flicked on the lights. The room was how it had been left last night. There were two piles of paperwork on Dr O’Deorains desk which needed sorting and scattered across the work benches were tools and reagents which they had been too tired to put away the previous night. Angela walked towards the workbench and to start clearing up some of the mess. Once that was done, she checked the clock which read 7.28 am. She had reached the lab just after seven and with no sign of O’Deorain she checked her comms device. There were no messages to say that she wouldn’t make it in or that she had to attend a last-minute conference. This was not like O’Deorain at all.

Angela took a seat at the doctor’s desk and as she picked up the first report, the lab doors opened with a hiss.

“You took your time,” Angela called across the lab. She spun her chair and watched as her colleague strode into the lab. Dr O’Deorain wore a long black trench coat and around her neck a purple silk scarf hung. In her gloved hands she had two on the go coffee cups and the doctor groaned as she headed towards the desk. As she got closer, Angela could see that a light coat of snow coated the shoulders of her dark coat and more snowflakes were scattered throughout her fiery red hair. O’Deorain pulled over another chair and placed the two coffee cups on the desk in front of Angela.  

“This is why I don’t ever leave my lab” O’Deorain huffed as she sat down with her legs crossed.

“Where have you been?” Angela chuckled. She had never seen the doctor look so dishevelled.

O’Deorain gestured at the drinks in front of them both. “It’s Christmas eve I thought you might want something more pleasing than the coffee in the staff room.”

Angela smiled, “that’s very nice of you doctor, but it must be freezing outside and the nearest coffee shop is quite the walk away.”

The red head ran a hand through her hair and removed a scarf, “I know, I’m lovely,” she replied sarcastically. “Now drink up, before it gets too cold.”

Angela reached for one of the cups and smiled before taking a sip. The rich sweet taste of the drink hit her quickly and her face lit up. “Hot chocolate! It’s been so long since I last had one. This is amazing, thank you doctor!”

O’Deorain smiled, her face was flushed, although Angela couldn’t tell if it was from the cold or her appreciation. “I thought it might be appropriate for this time of year. And please, call me Moira. I don’t think anyone has seen me in such a state”

Angela studied her colleagues red hair which was a shade darker than usual, due to the melting snowflakes. Loose strands of hair had fallen out of place and now hung just above the doctors mismatched eyes. “It suits you.”

The doctor gave a half smile and shook her head before reaching forward for her own cup. They sat in silence savouring delicious their drinks, which didn’t last nearly as long as Angela would have liked.

“Thank you, Moira,” Angela beamed once more before taking their empty cups away. She was pretty sure that this time it wasn’t the harsh weather outside, this time she sure that Moira O’Deorain was blushing.


	2. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different to the first thing that came to mind, and ended up with something darker.

Moira lay alone on the pillow of snow that stretched out for miles. Her limbs were gradually becoming more unresponsive and her breathing less frequent. This is where she would die. She peered up at the sky and the stars twinkled, as if they were watching over her as she passed in and out of consciousness.

 _At least the scenery is beautiful_ , she thought to herself. She had stopped punishing herself for being so stupid. She knew that she should have waited until dawn when the rest of the Blackwatch team would have been with her, but she wasn’t one for sitting around whilst there was a job to be done. She was so determined that she had become careless, lost her footing and as a consequence her head landed on a snow-covered rock. And yet it wasn’t entirely her fault. The weather wasn’t nearly as bad as when she left, and it wasn’t forecasted to worsen until the following week. She could have laughed but she was so cold now and any energy she had was directed towards keeping her warm.

 _This is it then, this is my punishment._ Periods of consciousness became less frequent as time passed and the icy winds whispered to her as they passed over her.

“Moira!” She heard Angela’s shout amongst the wind.

 _Now I’m hearing things_. Angela was most likely back at home, all snug in one of Moira’s shirts and a cup of coffee in hand. _Angela._ She didn’t want to think of Angela. She didn’t want to think about how heartbroken she’d be when she received the news. And yet there was still a part of her imagining Angela’s voice. It was as if her body wanted her to have some form of comfort in her last moments.

“Moira!” The voice was much louder this time, “Moira!” Moira opened her eyes slowly and she was met with a golden glow as her eyes attempted to focus. The light emanated from a figure floating the sky. The figure descended slowly, and the light condensed into wings as Moira’s eyes adjusted to the bright glow.

_Angela_

She felt a warm glow within her torso which spread throughout the rest of her body, soothing her pain. She could breathe more frequently, and her head and limbs no longer felt heavy.  This time when she opened her eyes, she knew that she wasn’t hallucinating. This time she knew that her guardian angel had really come to save her.


	3. Stocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite one yet. Enjoy!

Moira woke at daybreak to the sound of her alarm. Groaning, she stuck out an arm to mute the clock on her bedside table. This was how every day started for Moira O’Deorain. She would wake up at the crack of dawn to the sight of her drab apartment, before getting ready to head to her lab for a long day’s work, and Christmas morning was no different. As she climbed out of her warm bed sheets to head to the bathroom, her pale skin prickled in response to the coolness of the room. Not long after switching on the shower, hot steam filled the room with warmth and her oversized shirt fell to the bathroom floor. Moira welcomed the feel of the warm water as it soaked her red hair and trickled over her cool skin. She wondered if Angela was enjoying her vacation, and she clenched her hand as she thought of the doctor.   Doctor Ziegler had come to her office the previous week, requesting leave to visit a family friend on Christmas day. More thoughts about the young doctor began to fill her head. Angela’s plump body pressed against the cold tiles of her shower, hair plastered against her shoulders and her eyes pleading. Moira pushed those thoughts to the back of her head as she switched off the water and reached for her towel. Thoughts about Angela had filled her head frequently in the past few weeks and it was starting to become a bit of a distraction. She had been working alongside the doctor for a couple of years now and her attraction towards her had begun not long after her induction. But Moira had remained professional, and it helped that she valued her work above everything else. At least that was how it used to be. Moira dressed as she recalled the events of the past week.

At first when Angela placed her hand on Moira’s forearm, she thought that Angela wanted to ensure that she was listening to her proposals. But then the contact became more frequent. A hand on her shoulder as Angela would lean over her to check results, another pressed against her lower back as Angela would squeeze her way past her, and yesterday had been even worse.  Angela had been working on her latest experiment when Moira had arrived back from the breakroom, coffee mug in hand. Her eyes glanced in Angela’s direction and Moira watched as the doctor leant forward to grab a clear solution in front of her. Moira remembered focussing on the red lace that peeked out from beneath Angela’s black V-neck blouse and remembered tripping on the table leg, spilling the contents of her cup over her hand. Angela had rushed to her side as Moira cursed in Gaelic. Her non-injured had was grabbed by her colleague who pulled over to the nearest sink and pushed her down onto a stool in front. Moira winced when Angela placed her injured hand underneath the running cold water. It wasn’t long before the pain subsided, and she looked up at Angela who stood beside her caressing her hand carefully. She remembered the feeling in her stomach when Angela’s thumb strayed higher to skin of her inner wrist and remembered pulling her hand away not long after, mumbling her thanks.

 

Moira picked up the towel once again to dry her hair before brushing it back in its usual style. Today she could focus on her work. Half of the facility was off on Christmas break and for the first time in a while she would have her lab to herself. She smiled and took one last glance in the mirror before leaving her room.

 

* * *

 

The facility was empty, as it often was at this time of morning and Moira walked briskly to her lab. She thought of all the things she could achieve today with no one asking for recommendations, or questions about her own work, and most importantly no time wasted on her on part on studying Angela Ziegler. She pulled out her key card as she rounded the corner to her lab and stopped abruptly when she noticed the red holiday stocking attached to the door. At first, she considered ignoring it completely, deciding that it must be some prank carried out by Lena Oxton or one of her friends. But then she noticed the handwriting on the label which hung from the stocking. _Moira_ , it read as she took a closer look she realised that it was Angela’s writing.  Reaching out with one of her hands, she unattached the stocking from the door and used the other hand to pull out what was inside. The first thing was a note which read:

 

_For the Doctor who never takes any time off, even on Christmas day_

_Angela_

Moira reached back into the stocking to pull out a bottle of expensive whisky. Her mouth opened slightly in shock as she considered the stocking’s contents. She hadn’t received a Christmas present in years and now she had one from Angela of all people.

“So, will you take the day off?” An all too familiar voice spoke from behind her. Moira smiled before turning to face Angela who was dressed in a short, red lace dress which clung to her curves. Her hair cascaded in light blonde curls around her shoulders and she beamed as Moira’s gaze met hers.

Moira swallowed, “I appreciate your gift, Doctor Ziegler but aren’t you supposed to be elsewhere?”

Angela nodded, “I cancelled last night. I told them that there was a major crisis at work that needed my attention.”

“I’ve never been called a major crisis before,” Moira chuckled. “That’s a new one, even for me.”

Angela reached for Moira’s hand and held it in her own, “So will you join me for Christmas Doctor O’Deorain?” Moira considered turning Angela down and carrying on ahead as planned. She didn’t want to mess this up, she didn’t want to risk scaring Angela off for good.

Moira sighed. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice. You’ve already dressed for the occasion and I have a bottle of whisky which I probably shouldn’t drink by myself,” she saw Angela nod slightly in agreement and Moira couldn’t resist. “Will my office do?” After all it was Christmas and now was a good a chance as any.

 

 


	4. Decorations

Each year at the Overwatch facility for the winter holidays, Reinhardt would cut down the largest tree he could find for the foyer. Almost all of the recruits would spend the afternoon covering the tree in glittering baubles and fairy lights.

“I think this one is even bigger than last year,” Lena Oxon beamed.

“Yes, I think you’re right,” Angela replied as she glanced up at the pine which towered above them. Angela had become fond of this tradition, during her time at Overwatch. It made this lonely time of year feel more welcoming when you could share the season with those who understood. Whilst a handful of recruits has families at home or here at Overwatch, there were almost as many, like Angela who had no one and everyone who they cared for were here. Angela wished Moira could have been here with them. The Blackwatch team had been delayed on their return from a mission due to the current weather conditions.

“Right, I think it’s ready!” Reinhardt boomed, and the room filled with applause.

“Come on, Ange.” Lena headed towards the box of decorations and Angela glanced around the room before following.

 

 

After a couple of hours, the final decorations had been hung and the compound gathered around the tree.

“And now for the finishing touch,” Reinhardt announced as the tree lights flickered on and another round of applause filled the room. “Season’s greetings!”

Chatter filled the room as people viewed the tree whilst others left to carry on with any remaining errands. Angela was heading in the direction of the labs when Lena spotted her.

“Catch you later Ange!” Tracer beamed, “Don’t work too hard.”

“I won’t” Angela assured her before leaving the foyer. _I wonder when Moira will be back,_ she thought as she walked briskly down the hall.

 

* * *

 

 

It had just passed midnight when Angela left the lab that evening, and on her way back to her quarters she stopped in the foyer to look at the tree once more. It really was beautiful. The twinkling lights made the colourful baubles sparkle and the lights danced on the wall behind it. A hiss of opening doors brought Angela’s attention to the entrance of the compound.

“Good day maam,” Jesse McCree, greeted Angela as he stepped out of the snow. Angela gasped. He was followed closely by Genji Shimada and Gabriel Reyes, and a couple of paces behind them all was Moira. “Glad to finally be back,” his gaze fell upon the tree, “and everyone’s done a marvellous job as always.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reyes groaned, “I need a drink.” He nodded his head to the left before heading down the corridor in that direction.

“You guys go ahead,” Moira told them, “I’m going to get an early night.” The rest of the team said their goodbyes before following Reyes.

When they were gone Angela threw herself at Moira and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re back.”

“I haven’t been gone too long, my dear.” Moira chuckled before leaning down to kiss Angela’s head. Angela pulled away from Moira and led her closer to the tree. “It looks wonderful.”

Reaching into the pocket of her lab coat Angela pulled out a gold bauble. “I saved this one for you.”

Angela watched as Moira smiled and hung the bauble on a branch above their heads. “Thank you, angel.” Moira turned to embrace her and Angela gasped as Moira’s lips met hers.


	5. Mistletoe

Angela leaned on the railing of the balcony as she studied the beautiful scenery in front of her. The glow of the city skyline contrasted against the deep night sky, a few stars twinkling overhead. In one hand she held a prosecco glass which was half full. This was her third, or perhaps it was her fourth. It didn’t matter, she had worked hard all year and it was about time that she loosened up a little.

 

The occasion had been wonderful so far. Tracer had brought along her girlfriend, Emily, who she was more than happy to greet, and she had spent a fair part of the evening catching up with Torbjorn Lindholm. Currently everyone inside were enjoying the banquet table which had been laid for them and Angela used this as the perfect opportunity to get some fresh air. She took another sip of her drink and wondered if Moira had bailed on her.

_Don’t be silly_ , she assured herself. _She wouldn’t do that, she’s just late._ Granted, Moira was now over two hours late, but she’d be here, she had to be. Taking another sip, she remembered the look of disgust when she asked the geneticist if she would be attending Overwatch’s annual winter gala. And yet, it hadn’t taken much to convince her that it would be worth attending and that Angela would be attending herself. She had even bought a new dress for the occasion. It was made of gold silk and clung to her bodice nicely whilst the skirt hung freely from her waist. Angela sighed when she released she had finished her drink and turned to head back indoors.  She failed to see the figure emerging from the hall and proceeded bump into them on her way across the balcony.

“I’m so sorry”, the apology had already left Angela’s lips before realising that it was Moira who she had nearly knocked over. Angela raised her free hand and pushed at Moira’s torso. “You’re late,” she muttered, trying not to smile.

“And you nearly knocked me over.” Moira protested, “you’re lucky that your glass was empty, or else I would have been terribly angry if you ruined my jacket. I think we’re even, my dear”

Angela pouted slightly, “fine. But only because I’m embracing the holiday spirit.”

“Are you sure you don’t mean drunk?” Moira asked playfully.

“I am not drunk,” Angela protested, “I merely had a few drinks whilst I waited for you. God Moira, you really did take your time. Where were you?”

“I had to rerun some tests which took a little longer than expected, and then I had to dress for the occasion.”

“Moira, you always look like you have something important to attend.” But Angela had to admit that Moira looked stunning tonight. She had chosen a white two-piece suit and underneath that she wore a black waistcoat and tie over a deep purple shirt.

“Thank you” Moira’s eyes darted over her once more. “And you my dear, look absolutely ravishing.” Moira half growled, and Angela felt her cheeks flush. “But you must be freezing.”

“It’s not so bad.”

“Come on lets head inside.” Moira insisted, and offered Angela her arm. Angela faltered. Ever since that first time she had visited Moira’s quarters, in the early hours of the morning, Moira had remained her little secret. The first time it had happened it, it had just been just a long-needed stress reliever. But then it happened again, and again, and Angela found it increasingly difficult to resist Moira and the pleasure that she provided. But a relationship with Moira could never end well. Moira was just so, unconventional and Angela was her opposite in almost every way.

Moira frowned and dropped her arm. “After you.”

Angela stopped at the archway which led to the attached room. Hanging at the centre of the archway was a branch of mistletoe. She could kiss Moira right now, and have a valid reason if anyone were to walk by. Lost in thought she failed to notice that Moira had walked up beside her, until she had grabbed Angela by the shoulders and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Angela felt her stomach turn. She had kissed Moira plenty of times before, but that was behind locked doors where there was no risk of them being discovered. It was exhilarating. And a few moments Moira pulled back and looked down at Angela, grinning wildly.

“Wasn’t that just fantastic?”

Angela blushed, “I suppose so.”

Moira rolled her eyes, “come on, I’m going to need a drink if you intend on staying.”

“You’re not nervous, are you?”

“Of course not. People are just a little bit more bearable if I’m not completely sober.”

Angela chuckled, “But you’ve been to numerous scientific gatherings.”

“I know” Moira replied seriously.

Deciding not to lecture Moira about not attending important events inebriated, right now, Angela smiled and linked arms with Moira before heading indoors.


	6. Lights

Angela sighed as she made her way back to her quarters. She had spent most of the day in surgery, attending to injured recruits and she was very much worn out. Her whole body ached, and she just wanted to enjoy a cup of coffee and a well-deserved bath. After using her key card to open her door, Angela hung up her lab coat in the hall before stepping into the living area. As she turned the corner she was greeted by the site of glittering lights and Angela blinked in surprise. In the corner of the room a Christmas tree stood adorned with gold decorations and flickering white lights. Fairy lights had also been hung around the border of the room which made the walls glitter.

 _Who did this?_ Angela wondered as she walked towards the tree. It was beautiful. She hadn’t had her own Christmas decorations since before completing her degree and taking her position at Overwatch. Sitting down on her couch, she couldn’t stop herself from giggling.

“I’m glad you like it,” said a deep Irish voice and Angela turned as Moira walked out of her kitchen, two cups in hand.

“I love it!” Angela shifted to make space for Moira to sit down.

“Well, I figured you wouldn’t have much time after yesterday’s emergency rescue mission and we’re well into the holiday season already.”

“Thank you. I haven’t had my own decorations for years, Moira. And the lights… are just beautiful.”

Moira handed a cup to Angela. “What are your plans for the evening?”

“I was just going to take a bath then head to bed. My body is exhausted.”

“I could help with that if you’d like?” Moira’s eyes met hers as she took a sip of her coffee, “I’ve been told I’m excellent at massages.”

“Oh really?” Angela raised an eyebrow at the geneticist.

“Really,” Moira’s voice deepened, and Angela felt her stomach flutter. After placing her empty cup on the table, Moira got up and placed a kiss on Angela’s head, “I’ll run your bath whilst you finish your coffee.”

Angela found herself drinking her coffee faster than she would have done usually, but she was more than ready for a night of relaxation with Moira O’Deorain.  


	7. Board Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give something NSFW a go. I'm not too happy with how it turned out, and will definately be editing this one when I have more time. Enjoy!

Her face fell as she landed on Oxford street.

“Looks like that’ll be £1,275,” Moira smirked as she watched Angela mortgage her remaining properties.

“It’s not enough.” The blonde mumbled, refusing to look her colleague in the eyes.

“What was that my dear?” Moira’s grin only widened.

“You win, I can’t afford to pay you,” she replied pouting.

“Brilliant.” The geneticist looked menacingly at the blonde who had crossed her arms in frustration, “Now be an angel and wait for me in the bedroom whilst I pack the game away.” Angela’s stomach flipped as she rose from the sofa and headed to her room.

It had been her idea. Moira hated board games, hated how much time was spent on something which had no significant meaning. And so, she had proposed a deal. Moira would play a game of Angela’s choice and if she won then they would spend the rest of the evening however the older woman desired. She hadn’t proposed the deal blindly. Moira’s staring had become increasingly obvious throughout the work day and this had only intensified Angela’s own desire further.

And yet, Angela was frustrated. She couldn’t remember the last time she was beaten at Monopoly, and now here she was beaten by the woman who spends her free time reading science journals. Angela shivered as she sat down on her bed. The look in Moira’s eyes had been terrifying, and yet exhilarating at the same time. She wanted Moira O’Deorain. She needed Moira, but she wasn’t quite sure what that would entail.

 The sound of the door opening snapped Angela out of her thoughts and Moira stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Angela noticed that she had rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows, exposing the pale skin of her forearms underneath.

“Strip down to your underwear and lay on the bed Doctor Zielgler.” The younger woman did as she was told and watched as Moira turned off the main light. The room was left in darkness and Angela could only hear movement across the other side of the room. “You will do everything I tell you,” Moira’s voice filled her bedoom, “and if you don’t, you will be punished.” Angela shivered. “Do you understand?”

“Yes” Angela whispered.

“Yes _Sir,_ ”

“Yes Sir”

“Good”, Angela could hear the smile in Moira’s voice and footsteps which approached the bed. A light, dimmer than that from the main one, spread across the room and Angela turned to see that the bedside lamp had been turned on. She watched as the red head crawled onto the bed and knelt beside her. “Say the word bunny and we stop. Do you understand?”

Angela nodded, “Yes, sir.”

“Excellent,” Moira proceeded to undo her tie before using it to tie Angela’s hands above her head. Angela gasped as the purple silk cut into her wrists. “If you kick me I will stop.” Moira moved again until she knelt over Angela’s body, her elbows either side of Angela’s face. Angela looked into O’Deorain’s mismatched eyes as they studied her, and she felt nails scratching down her abdomen. Then she felt Moira’s knee between her legs and let out a low moan in response as she matched the rhythm with her hips.

Moira chuckled, “You’re so eager. Be patient, the best things come to those who are willing to wait.”

Angela rolled her eyes before Moira placed a hand around her neck.

“Are you mocking me?” The geneticist drawled, applying pressure to her throat.

“No”

Moira’s grip tightened, “No?”

“No Sir.”  she gasped, and the pressure was removed. Moira sat back, straddling Angela’s hips.

“Good girl” Angela felt herself blush. She had always loved being praised. She loved being praised for her degree and her work on the field as the guardian angel, Mercy. But the thing she had come to love most was being praised by Moira for her efforts in the lab, and this was overwhelming. “I think I should go easy on you, seeing as this is the first time.” Moira’s eyes bore into her again, “Do you agree?”

“Yes Sir” Angela replied, squeezing her thighs in anticipation. For too long had she fantasised about how Moira O’Deorains long, pale fingers would feel inside of her. “Please sir” Angela begged, and this received a half smile from the scientist.

“Since you asked so nicely,” She moaned as she felt Moira’s fingers slip beneath her underwear, so incredibly cold against the heat of her folds. O’Deorain maintained a steady rhythm which Angela matched with her hips, and it wasn’t long before she was straining against the restraints with Moira’s name on her lips.  


	8. Party

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Moira asked Angela, as they walked down the street.

“Lena wanted me to come, and she said I could bring a plus one.” The blonde replied.

“Yes, but I don’t think Oxton would ever have imagined someone inviting me to one of her house parties.”

“You’re my plus one and if I’m going then so are you.” They walked the rest of the way in silence and when they reached the house, Angela rang the doorbell.

“Angie!” A smiling Lena Oxton opened the door. “I’m so glad you could-“ The brunettes eyes landed on the tall woman stood off to Angela’s side and her smile faltered, “Doctor O’Deorain, what are you doing here?”

“Angela asked me to accompany her to the party this evening, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No not at all. Come on in, we were just about to play spin the bottle.” Lena’s enthusiasm returned as she beamed at them both.

Angela heard Moira groan beside her before replying, “I don’t think this is my kind of gathering.”

“Don’t be silly doc. You’ve attended some of the best parties I’ve thrown and you had a great time if I remember correctly.”

Moira raised her eye brows at Angela in a questioning manner.

Angela sighed, “Let’s just get inside. It’s quite cold out here.” Lena’s smile only widened as she hung up their coats and led them into the living area.

“Guys, Angie made it!” Lena announced before grabbing a beer and jumping onto the sofa beside Emily. Cheers filled the room but diminished as Moira stepped into the room behind them.

“What’s she doing here?” Hana asked.

“She’s with me” Angela replied, and almost everyone nodded.

“Would you like a drink Angela?” Fareeha asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

“We’re good thanks. We brought some wine, just some glasses would do.” Fareeha nodded and disappeared, remerging with two wine glasses in one hand and a pack of beer in the other.  

“Thank you Fareeha.” The woman blushed at the compliment and Angela passed a glass to Moira.

“Sit down, already!” Lena shouted, placing an empty bottle on the table. Moira took a seat in the vacant arm chair, legs crossed, and Angela made herself comfortable on some pillows next to her. Fareeha was the last to sit down, giving Lena a mocking salute before she did so. “My turn first!” Lena span the bottle on the table, it landed on Moira and Angela swore under her breath. Lena grinned, “I dare you to remove your shirt.”

Angela watched as the geneticist complied with no protests, all whilst maintaining eye contact with Lena. She then proceeded to pull on her suit jacket over her bare skin. “Too easy.” The scientist grinned wickedly, and Lena gulped.

“Okay Emily, your turn.” And so, the game went on. Fareeha ended up doing a one-handed handstand, Hana chugged her beer and Angela entertained them with a rendition of one of her favourite songs.

It was Lena’s go again and it landed on Angela. “I dare you to kiss Fareeha.” The woman in question almost choked on her drink.

Angela climbed to her feet, handed her drink to Moira before crossing the room and pulling Fareeha into an embrace. The kiss lasted seconds, but Fareeha blushed wildly as Angela seated herself next to Moira. Angela expected Moira to have at least lost her smile when she reached up to collect her wine glass, but she was still smiling.

“I’m starting to see why you enjoy these parties, Angela.” Moira whispered, “I think I could thoroughly enjoy myself at a party like this too.”

Angela blushed, and the geneticist chuckled before taking a sip of her wine. As the game went on, everyone in the room got progressively more drunk with the expectation of Moira who studied the room with a look of amusement.

For Angela’s turn the bottle landed on Moira and she smiled, “I dare you to make out with Lena.” Silence filled the room and the brunettes’ eyes widened. Everyone watched as Moira stalked across the room and pulled Lena to her feet by the collar of her jacket. The scientist pulled the shorter woman close, and bended over before kissing her wildly. The kiss deepened and Moira’s hands roamed Lena’s body. Angela felt her face flush as she watched the event in front of her. When they broke apart Lena was left speechless and O’Deorain chuckled.

* * *

 

“I never imagined Doctor O’Deorain enjoying one of Lena’s house parties.” Angela laughed. Her arm was looped through Moira’s as they made their way back to the facility.

“Well there’s a lot that even you don’t know about me Angela.”

“I must admit, I never thought that I would enjoy you having to kiss someone else nearly as much as I did” Angela mentioned a few moments later, perhaps a little bit too loud for the time of night.

“That’s good to know. It is in fact something that I enjoy myself too.” Angela didn’t reply and shivered as the cold crept in. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Moira replied wrapping an arm around the shoulders of her partner on the cold winter night.


	9. Secret Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super busy so this one is short and sweet. Enjoy!

Moira frowned as she viewed the festively wrapped present in front of her. Sighing she picked up the gift and felt it briefly, before proceeding to remove the wrapping paper. This was the first year that Moira had decided to join in with the facility’s secret Santa. Although the decision had been made after Angela Ziegler’s constant nagging to get her to participate. At least her gift had been an easy one. She had pulled out Ana, so she had no trouble at all and purchased a selection of various teas to give to the commander.

O’Deorain’s frown deepened as she pulled soft black fabric out of the wrappings. After unfolding the material, it was clear that the gift was a black version of the traditional Santa Clause hat, and on the front, in white text, was the phrase ‘Bah Humbug’. The scientist rolled her eyes, chucked the hat aside and turned back to her work in front of her.

“What’s this?” Angela had entered from the adjoining lab and was now gesturing to the hat on the desk.

“It’s just my secret Santa gift,” Moira mumbled, her eyes not leaving the data on the screen. “Someone clearly didn’t take the gift exchange seriously.”

Angela chuckled, from beside her as she picked up the hat. “That’s the whole point, silly.” The blonde put the hat on Moira’s head before she had a chance to protest and Angela smiled. “Cute.” The geneticist groaned in response and brushed aside a strand of hair which had fallen out of place. “I’m going to grab a coffee would you like one?”

“Please”

“Okay, I won’t be long. And don’t you dare remove the hat”

Moira sighed, “If you insist.” Angela smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before exiting the lab. “Never again” the doctor muttered before continuing with her data analysis.


	10. Walk

The nearby streets were covered in snow and stars twinkled above them in the night sky. Angela wrapped her arms around herself as she walked through the empty street alongside Moira. The red head didn’t seem to mind the cold, and instead she walked in her usual stride with her hands in her pockets. They had decided to go for a walk after spending the rest of the evening in their cramped, stuffy apartment as an attempt to relax and cool down, but Angela was beginning to get uncomfortably cold. They had left their apartment a half hour ago and had already done a lap of the park and stopped for coffee once. She shivered as they turned the corner.

“It’s beautiful at this time of night, don’t you think?” Moira asked, peering down at Angela.

“It is wonderful.” Angela caught the geneticist smiling out of the corner of her eye. It was rare to see Doctor O’Deorain in moments like these. More than often, the doctor would only display signs of frustration or annoyance and Angela had come to treasure quiet moments like these. As they reached the end of the next street snowflakes began to fall and shivered once more.

“Here.” Angela turned as Moira unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and handed it to the blonde.

“Thank you.” She grabbed the purple scarf and wrapped it around her own neck.

“You’re welcome, angel.” Moira reached for Angela’s hand and pulled her in closer as they stopped on the street corner. “But I can think of other things that will warm you up too.” The geneticist mumbled in Angela’s ear before kissing her deeply. Angela immediately felt her face flush and her heart rate increased as she felt long fingers knot themselves in her hair. The taller woman pulled away as a car drove past and Angela smiled at her partners flushed cheeks and pink nose.

“Want to head home? I can make cocoa.”

Moira smirked, “I can think of something just as sweet, that I’d prefer immensely.”

The younger woman gulped as Moira’s eyes continued to peer into hers. “I think that can be arranged.”

“Brilliant.” O’Deorain drawled before kissing Angela once more. “Come on, let’s head back so I can help warm you up.” Angela looped an arm through Moira’s and they walked home in the snow.


	11. Jumper

The red yarn of the jumper was almost suffocating, and it itched any part of her skin which wasn’t covered by the shirt beneath it. Moira groaned and pulled at the jumper as she studied her reflection in the mirror. She looked ridiculous. The red Christmas jumper had a Christmas tree stitched to the front and miniature pom poms hung as baubles. The star at the top of the tree was made of gold sequins and glistened as Moira shifted awkwardly in front of the mirror.  

“I’m going to kill you Angela.” The scientist muttered quietly as she fixed her hair in place. It had been her colleague’s idea to wear Christmas jumpers on their last official working day of the season, before everyone at the facility got together that evening to have a Christmas feast. Angela had insisted that Moira should join in with the celebrations somehow, and even the tacky jumper was preferable than spending an evening socialising. Reaching to her side, she picked up her lab coat and pulled it close to hide as much of the jumper as possible. Sighing, she picked up her key card and headed for the apartment door.

 

* * *

 

 

Angela was already present in the lab when Moira arrived. She was dressed in her usual black pencil skirt and flats but today she also wore a glittery white jumper, adorned with a reindeer on the front.

“Morning Doctor O’Deorain.” Angela beamed at her and the geneticist groaned as she set up at her workbench. “You remembered.”

“How could I forget,” Moira huffed, “You’ve been talking about these silly jumpers for the past week. And this morning I had several messages on my comms device, so I couldn’t possibly have forgotten.”

“Still, thank you.” The blonde stood up, “Would you like a coffee?”

“If you wouldn’t mind Doctor Ziegler.” Moira started sorting through her notes from yesterday and a few minutes later a mug of steaming coffee was placed at her side. They worked in silence until the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, brought the geneticists attention to Angela. Moira watched as the blonde walked over to her work bench and sat down on the seat beside her.

“What can I help you with doctor? Do you want my advice on some last-minute details?”

Angela shook her head. “No. I just wanted to know why you don’t enjoy Christmas.”

The red head sniffed, before placing her papers down on the desk. “What is there to enjoy? I fell out with my family a very long time ago and I’m content to be here in the lab with my work.” Angela frowned.

“Don’t feel sorry for me doctor. It was very much my own doing, and I’m content. Or I would be if I wasn’t wearing this silly thing.” She replied gesturing to her torso with a hand.

That received a small chuckle from Angela. “Well, I don’t think you look silly.”

Moira raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“No.” The young doctor laughed again.

“What’s so funny Ziegler?” O’Deorain’ s voice deepened slightly.

“You, Doctor O’Deorain. You look adorable.” Moira felt her cheeks heat up almost instantly and she dropped her head towards the bench. She felt a cool hand press against one of her cheeks and found Angela looking at her with a smile. Moira was unsure about how to react. It had been years since another person had shown her the slightest ounce of affection.

She cleared her throat before replying, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Instead of arguing with her the blonde simple leant forwards and placed a kiss on one of her cheekbones. “Thank you, Moira.”

Several questions rushed through Moira’s head at once, but Angela was already walking away with their coffee mugs, before she could ask even one of them.


	12. Cookies

A cloud of flour emerged from the bowl as Angela poured it in and Moira screwed up her face in annoyance. Flour now coated her face as well as the front of the black shirt which she was wearing. Angela let out a laugh when she saw the look on Moira’s face.

“Don’t you dare, Ziegler.” Moira cursed.

“Get stirring.” The blonde ordered, handing O’Deorain the wooden spoon. Moira pouted but did as she was told. “And now for the chocolate chips.” Angela called as she attempted to get the packet from the cupboard by reaching up on tiptoes.

“Want a hand?” The red head asked, wiping as much flour as she could from her face.

“Please.”

“Here.” The taller woman reached into the cupboard, planting a kiss on Angela’s lips as she did so. She pulled away and placed the packet in the shorter woman’s hands.

“Thank you.” Angela walked back to the kitchen bench and placed a couple handfuls of the chocolate chips into the cookie dough.  “Stir.” Angela ordered once more, and Moira started mix in the chocolate chips.

“Yes maam.”

“Do you want to roll out the dough?”

“That depends, would you like to watch my arms at work?” Moira received a playful hit to the back of her head and she grinned. The geneticist proceeded to sprinkle flour across the workbench and tipped the dough on top. She got to work rolling out the dough and Angela sipped her cup of tea whilst she watched.

“Is suitable enough for you?” Moira asked, gesturing at the rolled-out dough.

Angela peered at it briefly before replying, “A little thinner.” Moira rolled her eyes and continued rolling.

“Perfect.” The younger woman announced and emptied a box of cookie cutters on the bench. “Take your pick.” Moira selected the star and started cutting some of the cookies and Angel chose an angel.

“Right, let’s get these in the oven.” Angela said picking up the tray of cookies.

 

 

A few moments later the cookies were in the oven and a timer had been set. “They should be ready in about 15 minutes.” Angel announced.

“Brilliant.” Moira almost purred and pinned the blonde against one of the kitchen counters.

“Moira.” Angela gasped, pushing at O’Deorain’s shoulders.

“Don’t pretend that you don’t love it.”

“You’re covered in flour.” The red head countered and bent her head to kiss Angela before she had a chance to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> Hope you enjoyed this short collection of Moicy oneshots :)


End file.
